Cuorum Magikaa
by Black Moon
Summary: A la fin du deuxième chapitre, Pétunia faisait de surprenantes révélations à son neveux. Qui ont vraiment été Pétunia et Lily Evans? Comment en sont elles venues à s'ignorer? Que réserve le futur à Harry? Et la question existentielle que se posent tous le
1. Le début du commencement

Salut, ceci est une nouvelle fiction que je vous offre pour la Noël et pour la nouvelle année (CADEAU !!!!). J'espère que vous aimerez parce qu'elle est sortie de très loin.

Diclaimer : Rien (l'univers, les personnages connus, les formules connues blablabla blablabla) n'est à moi. La seule chose que je revendique, c'est le scénario, les personnages originaux, et les formules en Latin (ou dans un autre langage) à se péter la tête par terre tant elles sont hard à trouver (NBM : ça fait plus d'une « seule chose » ma vielle). M'en fous. Sinon? Cette fic est à but non lucratif.

Spoilers : les cinq tomes déjà parus.

Titre de l'histoire : Cuorum Magikaa.

Titre du chapitre : Le début du commencement.

Rating : PG-13 (pour l'instant).

Slash : pour l'instant, j'en sais trop rien.

Bonne lecture !!!!!!

Quelque par, en Angleterre, à Little Angleton pour être plus précis, ce trouvait un château, qui depuis quelques temps, disaient les habitants, était hanté par les plus diaboliques des esprits frappeurs. Les plus anciens (qui pour certains avaient vu les deux guerres Mondiales) s'accordaient à dire que l'esprit du vieux Franck (paix à son âme) était revenu avec sa cohorte des Enfers, pour tourmenter ceux qui n'avaient pas, jadis, cru en son innocence et avaient porté des propos diffamatoires sur sa personne. Les plus scientifiques et les moins mystiques, pensaient qu'il ne s'agissait, assurément, que d'une bande de délinquants qui auraient trouvé en cette vielle bâtisse un toit sous lequel coucher. Dans tous les cas, personne n'osait s'approcher du lieu, car depuis déjà quelques mois, étaient survenues des disparitions suspectes qui laissaient à penser que les esprits, ou le monstre qui se trouvait dans l'ancienne maison des Jedusor, étaient les responsables. De plus, la nuit, on entendait des cris abominables et des rires à glacer le sang, et souvent, des éclairs de lumière verts venaient éclairer les fenêtre crasseuses de la demeure.

Si l'un des habitants du village avait eu l'audace de s'approcher de l'imposante maison, il aurait tout de suite sentit l'envie pressante de se rendre autre part, ou aurait le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose chez lui ou d'avoir autre chose à faire. Cependant, un œil averti aurait tout de suite découvert les fils blancs dont était cousue l'affaire, mais aurait sans doute été détruit vue le caractère du maître de l'habitation.

Ce soir-là, seul le calme régnait dans ce qui était plutôt un manoir. Pas un cris, pas un rire, juste les fenêtres du dernier étage ou filtrait une lumière étrangement douce. Mais pour en savoir plus il vaudrait mieux être à l'intérieur………

Ainsi, dans un salon du dernier étage, une jeune femme attendait patiemment que son « hôte » lui fasse l'honneur de sa présence. Debout près de la cheminée, son visage d'albâtre ne laissait transparaître que son total ennui. Elle n'était pas très grande mais avait une taille supérieure à celle de ses consœurs. Sa silhouette mince et gracile était ceinte par une robe noire au bordures argentées, et un décolleté peu discret laissait voir une poitrine généreuse sans être surdéveloppée et un pendentif représentant une rose un serpent et une dague entrelacés. Ses longs cheveux auburn cascadaient jusqu'au bas de son dos et encadraient un beau visage où la nature avait déposé deux lèvres rouges pulpeuses, et deux grands yeux verts comme l'émeraude la plus pure. En un mot, elle était de ces beautés qui avaient fait se lever des civilisations entières, et avaient fait s'écrouler les antiques empires.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle se retourna avec la plus grande lenteur du monde, et fit face à son futur interlocuteur.

« Bonsoir Milady, j'espère que je ne t'ais pas tiré trop brusquement de ton sommeil. »

L'homme qui venait de pénétrer le salon était grand et semblait avoir la vingtaine. Son corps, mince et musclé (d'après ce que laissait voir son ample robe blanche.) était entouré d'une aura de mystère. Ses cheveux courts et bruns tombaient sur son visage de marbre coupé au couteau et dissimulaient à moitié deux yeux écarlates où brillait une lueur malsaine ;

« Voldemort, s'il te plait, arrête cette mascarade » commença la femme, le visage dur, « aucun sortilège de rajeunissement ne pourra dissimuler ta véritable nature à mes yeux ».

Un petit sourire narquois s'imprima sur les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Mais ne suis-je pas plus séduisant ainsi, ma douce ».

« Aussi séduisant qu'un fruit bien rouge que je sais pourri et empoisonné »

L'homme fit une petite grimace et feint une douleur à la poitrine.

« Touché ! Tu as toujours l'esprit aussi vif très chère. Nous aurions fait un couple parfait si seulement tu avais su faire le bon choix. Tu n'aurais pas aimé ce petit imbécile de Gryffondor, et notre bonheur aurait été parfait. L'amour ne t'aurait pas transformé en petite sotte, tu aurait vécu (il appuie sur le mot « vécu ») comme une reine » Il s'éloigna d'elle et alla vers un buffet de liqueurs « Ma reine……… et tu aurait eu un enfant, notre enfant ».

Les traits de la jeune femme se tordirent sous le mépris.

« Un enfant de toi ?! Tu aurais été le dernier homme sur Terre, je ne t'aurais pas laissé coucher dans le même lit que moi. Tu croyais qu'un petit sortilège cachant ta carcasse décharnée aurait suffit pour que tu me monte sur le ventre. Non Tom, même si je n'avait eu personne dans ma vie, je ne t'aurais jamais succombé. Qui crois-tu être Tom Elvis Jedusor ? »

« Un sorcier puissant, un héritier de Serpentard qui aurait élevé aux Cieux la petite sang de bourbe que tu était », dit il, un verre de Bourbon à la main.

La sorcière fut secouée d'un rire sans joie qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

« Tu me traite de sang de bourbe, mais que dirait ton cher ancêtre s'il savait que son très illustre descendant n'était qu'un sang mêlé, qu'il avait un sang aussi sal que le mien »

Voldemort s'approcha d'elle, la main levée comme pour la frapper, son beau visage déformé par la rage.

« Tais-toi ou sinon……… C'est à cause cette même bêtise que maintenant tu n'es pas à mes côtés, mais morte »

Encore une fois, la jeune femme éclata de rire sous le visage décomposé de son vis-à-vis. Ses yeux verts s'embrasèrent d'un feu terrible.

« Morte !! c'est bien le mot, mon cher Tom. Ce qui signifie que tu ne peux rien contre moi » En abaissant le bras, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenta de lui caresser la joue, mais ses doigts passèrent à travers le visage de la jeune femme. « Maintenant que tu m'a tuée, tu ne peux plus avoir ce que tu désire tant. Tu est dans l'impossibilité totale d'avoir accès au pouvoir qui coule dans les veines de ma famille depuis la création même de la magie. »

Ce fut Tom, qui cette fois-ci, éclata de rire.

« Tu crois vraiment en ce que tu dis, ma douce morte, il reste encore quelqu'un qui possède la magie de ta famille ……… »

« Si tu parle de ma sœur, je dois t'informer qu'elle est prêtresse, mais pas maîtresse. »

« Ta sœur !? Arrête donc. Même si ta sœur est une vraie beauté sous son déguisement de vielle mégère, je sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas détentrice de ce que je cherche. Mais il existe une autre personne……… »

« A moins d'avoir oublié que j'ai une deuxième sœur, je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait avoir eu le don. »

« Tu penses pouvoir me tromper, même morte ? Mais ma douce, tu te fais des illusions. Je sais bien que ton enfant à le don. »

« Aurais-tu des défauts de vison ? J'ai eu un fils ! et le don ne passe que chez les filles de la famille depuis plus de trois millénaires. Et même si tu avais un doute, mon fils ressemble plus à son père qu'à moi……… »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parut amusé au plus haut point.

« Arrête Lily, je sais bien qu'au jour de sa naissance, tu as caché les véritables trait de ton fils pour qu'il soit la copie conforme de ton cher James. Mais il te ressemble plus qu'à ton mari et est le premier homme à avoir reçu l'héritage de l'entité féminine. »

.Le visage de Lily Potter se déforma d'horreur, et elle qui avait semblé mener la discussion ne put montrer que du désenchantement face à son ennemi.

« Je vois que ton assurance t'a quittée, maintenant que tu sais que j'ai dévoilé ton secret. Bientôt, je séduirai ton fils, je m'unirai à lui, et le maîtriserai lui et la Cuorum Magikaa par la même occasion. J'aurais Harry, Lily, et toi, en ta condition de morte, tu ne pourra rien pour lui. »

La morte en question releva ses yeux qu'elle avait baissé, et n'importe quelle personne aurait pu y lire sa détermination.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire Voldemort. Je protègerai mon fils contre toi même si……… »

« Même si quoi, Lily ? Tu es déjà morte »

«Je ne suis pas la seule à pouvoir……… »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur, leva son verre comme pour trinquer et………

« Woslyryos ! »

La belle représentation immatérielle qu'était Lily Potter fut entourée de volutes de fumée brillantes et dans un dernier rugissement désespéré, elle disparut au yeux du monde des vivants pour retourner dans le seul monde où elle avait encore sa place : Le Royaume des Morts.

Et quelque part, à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre, un jeune homme se réveilla couvert de sueur, le cœur palpitant de ce dont il avait été le témoin involontaire. Incrustée à ses pupilles la vision de sa mère et de son assassin et liés à ses lèvres deux mots : Cuorum Magikaa.

Voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé !!!! Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est un bon début, un mauvais début ? Ca vous tente de lire la suite ?

Toute critique constructive est la bienvenue, mais je commence à avertir tout de suite : pour cette fic, je considèrerai sans doute les petites (ou grandes) idée laissées par le reviewers, mais je ne changerai pas le cours de l'histoire qui est déjà bien écrit quelque part dans ma tête, alors pas de tentative de culpabilisation de l'auteur (J'espère que ma chère cousine Devil Girl aura compris le message………). Sinon, je vous souhaite de Joyeuses Fêtes (en retard ! J'ai eu un problème de connexion).

Nasty Black Moon : Et moi je vous souhaite de vous noyer dans l'anisette !!!

Black Moon : Attention, l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé (l'abus de piment aussi). A consommer avec modération. Ceci est un message de l'association des auteurs qui partagent leur corps avec un double maléfique accro au goulot (et de l'association des estomacs irrités).

Un petit plus !!! Un bout de chanson que l'on clame en Guadeloupe pour la Noël (je sais pas si celle-là existe aussi en Martinique……… faudrait que je demande à une pagna), c'est un peu en retard, DESOLEE !!!!!!!

Celui qui a fait le rhum, est un homme intelligent,

Celui qui a fait le vin, est un homme insignifiant !

Plus je bois, mieux je chante,

Remplissez donc mon verre !

Plus je bois, mieux je chante,

Remplissez donc mon verre !

Manman Jojo malad,

Papa Jojo malad,

Sè a Jojo malad,

I malad foy acouché!!

Manman Jojo malad,

Papa Jojo malad,

Sè a Jojo malad,

I malad foy acouché!!

Bon ça continue, mais le reste des paroles est un peu flou pour moi !!! Je tiens à signaler que c'est Nasty qui à choisi (vu les deux premiers vers sur le rhum………) et qu'en Guadeloupe, nous n'avons rien contre le vin (sauf peut être certains que je ne prendrai pas le temps de citer (perte de temps) )……… c'était pour les besoins traditionalistes de la chanson. D'ailleurs je vois mal les viticulteurs associés dénigrer le vin au profit du rhum dans une chanson traditionnelle………

Allez !!!!! A la prochaine.

PS : Je vais bientôt mettre la suite de Vampire et de Retour en enfance ! (NBM : Miraculus in caelo et in terra) La ferme Nasty !


	2. Veritae in occulis sunt

**Me revoila ! Je vois que vous avez aimez le premier chapitre de Cuorum Magikaa, alors, en espérant que vous aimerez celui-ci, je mets le deuxième chapitre !**

Mais d'abord, les réponses au reviews :

**Onarluca (ou Artemis)** : Heureuse que ce début te plaise ! Je tacherai de faire des chapitres plus long à l'avenir… mais, faut pas trop rêver ! Encore merci.

**Cute **: Marchi bokou !

**Zabou **: Merci d'avoir laissé une review ! Ben voilà le suite.

**Nephéria **: Tu trouves que l'idée est bonne ? Ben muchas gracias. En fait, ça fait longtemps que je réfléchit à une fic dans laquelle Voldemort, ou plutôt Tom, décide, de séduire Harry pour le mettre dans son camp, et plus si affinité. Je sais pourtant, que ça ne plait pas toujours à tout le monde… mais moi, je ne suis pas tout le monde !

**Zag** : Ben dites donc… je me tue à trouver un titre qui ne ressemble pas texto à Magie du cœur, et toi tu ruines tous mes vains espoirs Bouhouhouhouhouh ! (pleure au cas où ça ne se verrait pas). Bon trêve de rigolade. C'est sûr que Cuorum Magikaa, faut pas être voyant médium extra lucide 100 de réussite en amour, aux examens et concours, votre jeunesse d'Antan vous reviendra (NBM : ' ça recommence…) pour faire le lien. Merci d'avoir lu (déjà) et d'avoir laissé une review ( c'est beaucoup pour moi).

**Enan** : Merci ! J'adore que tu adores ! (LOL). Je vais essayer de faire plus long (enfin, j'espère…) et de continuer dans le même style.

**Miniluce** : Si tu m'élit Présidente de la République de je promets d'updater régulièrement ! Je construirai une autoroute qui relira Marie-Galante, les Saintes, et la Guadeloupe ! Je construirai un pont qui relira Petit-Canal à Pointe-à-Pitre au-dessus de Morne-à-l'eau pour mettre fin aux embouteillages ! (NBM : Citoyens citoyennes votez pour moi, VOTEZ POUR MOI votez pour moi !)……… Je suis désolée, je me suis encore perdue dans mon délire. Tout ça pour dire que si je m'avance à te promettre d'updater régulièrement, ça reviendrait à promettre de faire construire un pont au-dessus de Morne-à-l'Eau, ou de relier La Guadeloupe, les Saintes et marie-Galante… ce qui est totalement impossible (d'ailleurs, quand chez moi on parle de construire un pont au-dessus de Morne-à-l'Eau, ou de relier La Guadeloupe, les Saintes et marie-Galante, c'est pour faire le les gens. Mais quand on y réfléchit, faire un pont au-dessus de Morne-à-l'Eau, ça serait pas une si mauvaise idée PTDR !). Pour le slash……… c'est une autre chose mais je n'ai rien dit ! Sinon, merci pour la review !

Bon, voici enfin la suite de Cuorum Magikaa !

Spoilers : les cinq tomes déjà parus.

Titre de l'histoire : Cuorum Magikaa.

Titre du chapitre : Veritae in occulis sunt (Traduction : Dans les yeux sont les vérités)

Rating : PG-13 (pour l'instant).

Slash : pour l'instant, j'en sais trop rien.

Bonne lecture !

J'ai cherché ma véritable identité pendant longtemps,

Pour la trouver, j'ai élevé les yeux vers les cieux,

J'ai cherché dans les mémoires d'autrui… pourtant,

Depuis tout ce temps, la vérité, était cachée dans tes yeux.

Jamais il n'avait été le témoin d'une vision aussi incongrue. Jamais rêve n'avait été aussi bizarre. Sans doute était- ce un nouveau piège tendu par Voldemort. Un piège grossier qui pour son esprit embrumé par le sommeil, paraissait si Subtil.

Assis au bas de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Harry Potter, encore sous le choc, tremblotait d'incrédulité. Pendant tout le mois de Juillet, il avait essayé d'oublier, de tout nier. Non, la Prophétie qui liait son destin à celui de Voldemort n'existait pas. Non, Sirius, n'était pas mort. Non, ce n'était pas son père et son parrain qu'il avait vu agir comme des petites brutes gonflées d'arrogance dans la pensine de Snape. Pourtant, il savait bien que tout était réel, pas de mensonge……

/Plus de mensonges/ pensa-t-il tristement.

Apparemment, Dumbledore lui avait caché la vérité, plus sciemment que par omission. Peut être la fin de le protéger justifiait les moyens, mais maintenant il se sentait mis à nu. Depuis le début de sa scolarité, il avait toujours eu l'image d'un père modèle qui dans sa jeunesse à Hogwarts avait été populaire. Une muraille s'était construite autour de lui : son père. Il avait, inconsciemment, eu un but à atteindre, un idéal : son père. Lorsqu'il avait vu la manière dont James avait traité Snape, il en avait été malade. Il avait vu en James son propre cousin Dudley… et ça le dégoûtait. Beaucoup lui disait qu'il ressemblait à son père… … … Si ressembler à son père signifiait être une petite brute tyrannique, il préférait ne ressembler à personne.

/Peut-être vaut-il mieux que je sois orphelin……/

Cette seule pensée le ramena sur Terre. Comment pouvait il dire cela alors que sa mère lui manquait tant. Combien de fois aurait il voulu la prendre dans ses bras et lui confier ses secrets les plus intimes.

Comme il se sentait coupable de la mort de Sirius. Lui aussi avait eu un comportement très reprochable, mais douze années à Azkaban ressemblaient plus à l'enfer qu'au purgatoire. Il avait mérité de vivre en liberté malgré ses erreurs de jeunesse, mais maintenant, à cause de Harry, il ne pouvait plus vivre du tout.

/ Si seulement j'avais écouté Hermione et Snape. J'aurais mieux pratiqué l'Occlumencie, et Voldemort ne m'aurait pas trompé de la sorte./

Un bruit à la fenêtre le tira de ses réflexions : Hedwige revenait du QG. D'un geste presque machinal, Harry attrapa la lettre qu'elle portait : encore une fois il s'agissait de messages de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils essayaient de lui remonter le moral, de lui prouver que tout irait bien ; mais les non-dits réduisaient leurs efforts à néant. Il savait très bien qu'au dehors, Voldemort commençait à monter en puissance : sa cicatrice se chargeait de le lui rappeler par ………intermittence.

Et puis, il y avait aussi ce rêve qu'il tentait toujours de comprendre. Il craignait que ce ne soit un piège, pourtant, il voulait croire que la femme belle et fière de ses songes était sa mère. Il avait déjà vu des photos d'elle, mais tout sa personne avait semblé être magnifiée par l'atmosphère ; et les propos crus qu'elle crachait à la figure de Voldemort donnaient d'elle l'image d'une toute-puissante divinité.

On lui avait toujours parlé de son père, mais maintenant il désirait connaître sa mère, découvrir l'enfant, l'adolescente puis la femme qu'elle avait été. Et s'il devait poser des questions, il le ferait. Sirius ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa mère, mais plutôt de sa mère avec son père. Il ne lui avait jamais dit que Lyly n'avait pas toujours aimé James ; au contraire, dans le souvenir de Snape, elle avait semblée prête à sortir avec n'importe qui d'autre, plutôt qu'avec James Potter.

/ Je me demande parfois si je n'ai pas été un accident, ou une erreur… /

Cette seule pensée arrivait à le démoraliser toujours un peu plus. Il lui fallait la vérité, ou il ne s'en sortirait pas. Est-ce que malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avait eu pour lui, sa mère avait souffert de le mettre au monde ; pas pour l'accouchement, non, mais... avait-elle réellement aimé son père, ou avait elle été contrainte…

Oh oui, il était décidé à éclaircir tout ce mystère……… autant qu'il l'était à comprendre son rêve.

/ Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire par « m'unir à lui »/

Sérieusement, toute cette histoire ressemblait à l'intrigue d'un de ces romans moldus qui finissaient toujours très mal autant pour le «méchant » que pour le « héros » (BM : ne voyez surtout pas une allusion à cette fiction………). Il ne voyait vraiment pas du tout ce que Voldemort (car l'inconnu était Voldemort, il en était sûr) insinuait. Il comprenait encore moins les propos de sa propre mère : prêtresse, maîtresse, don… s'était du charabia pour lui. Et Riddle qui voulais le faire sien…

/ Par Morgane, faites que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense…/

Le pauvre adolescent ne voulait surtout pas penser à ça, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il pouvait n'avoir fréquenté (et le mot est encore trop fort) en tout et pour tout, qu'une fille et cela de toute sa courte existence, mais il savait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Voldemort………et il ne voulait surtout pas que cette funeste prédiction se réalise. La question n'était pas d'avoir une relation avec un homme, au point où il en était il ne pouvait pas dire quel genre l'attirait vraiment. Non, le problème se résumait en un nom : Voldemort. Coucher avec Voldemort : ces trois mots représentaient une aberration à ses yeux, il aurait même préféré qu'on lui dise que la Terre était plate (BM : je sais que j'exagère mais bon, la Terre est quant même légèrement aplanie aux pôles LOL). Mais ça, c'était inconcevable pour son esprit maintenant pleinement réveillé. Le jour où il donnerait sa virginité à Voldemort serait le jour où il aurait perdu la raison ou la guerre…

* * *

« Potter, descend tout de suite »

Son oncle chéri l'appelait de sa voix aigrie, sûrement pour lui donner la liste des taches à exécuter. D'un pas lent, il se leva de son lit, s'étira à la manière d'un chat, et se décida à descendre à la cuisine. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas fut la petite tache rouge qui souillait ses draps blancs élimés.

« Potter, dépêch… »

« Je suis là Oncle Vernon. Pas la peine de crier je suis pas sourd »

La dernière remarque sembla révolter l'homme massif qui leva la main comme pour le gifler.

Harry, qui avait d'autre chats à fouetter (notamment ses propres projets de recherches sur ses parents, et les paroles de Voldemort), n'eu pour lui que quelques mots et un regard bien senti.

« Tu ne voudrait pas que des bizarreries de mon espèce débarque chez toi pour une gifle. Je pourrait toujours glisser que tu es violent à mon encontre »

Cette réplique refroidit les ardeurs de Vernon qui ne lui donna finalement qu'un regard noir.

« Je pars avec ton cousin aujourd'hui, il a un match. Tu vas rester avec ta tante et faire tout ce qu'elle te demande. »

Pétunia apparu à ce moment avec le sac de son fils et le visage fermé elle le donna à son mari. Ce dernier la regarda avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du mépris.

/ On aurait dit qu'il y a un problème ici. C'est pas normal ça /

« Dudley, nous avons trois heures de route, alors on part. »

Seul les pas lourds de son fils lui répondirent.

« Mais Papa, pleurnicha presque celui-ci, j'ai pas encore mangé »

« On passera au Burger »

Le visage de Dudley s'éclaira et sans opposer plus de résistance, le garçon suivi son père jusqu'à la voiture sans même un regard pour sa mère.

/ OK y'a réellement un problème ici/

Pétunia donna à Harry la liste des choses à effectuer après lui avoir dit de trouver quelque chose à manger dans son réfrigérateur. Avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle repartit dans sa chambre.

Sans commentaire, Harry fit ce qui lui avait été demandé après avoir pris une pomme et un sandwich jambon fromage. En silence, il fit la vaisselle, la lessive, le jardin et les poussières.

Enfin, il remonta pour prendre une douche bien méritée (NBM : je n'en doute pas). Comme à son habitude, il attrapa un de ses vêtements de seconde main et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Alors qu'il se déshabillait, il remarqua qu'il avait grandi encore un peu et que ses cheveux avaient poussé et pris sur les pointes, une teinte qui tirait vers le rouge. Ce changement le surpris au plus haut point : ses cheveux avaient toujours été d'un noir de geai ……… comme son père.

_'Arrête Lily, je sais bien qu'au jour de sa naissance, tu as caché les véritables traits de ton fils pour qu'il soit la copie conforme de ton cher James.'_

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'un poids dans son estomac… l'instant d'un moment, il avait oublié ces mots précis. Si sa mère avait réellement jeté un sort sur lui à sa naissance, son, visage, non, tout son corps changerait. Il ne serait plus le même… comment réagiraient ses amis face à son hypothétique nouvelle apparence……… resterait il le même Harry Potter, leur amis, ou serait il un étranger poursuivi par les attentions d'un Seigneurs des ténèbres trop intéressé. Cette seule pensée suffit à le remplir de désespoir et pour chasser sa morosité certaine, il sauta dans la douche. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne régla pas la température afin qu'elle soit avenante, loin de là : ainsi, un puissant jet d'eau froide suffit à le secouer de sa torpeur grandissante. Grelottant, il parvint à mettre l'eau à la bonne température et pu profiter de l'eau chaude sur son corps.

Encore un peu fébrile du froid qui l'avait agressé, il prit une fiole de taille moyenne qui contenait un liquide pourpre : il s'agissait d'un gel douche aux essences naturelles de vanille, d'Ylang-Ylang, et de bois d'Inde que lui avait envoyé Hermione au début des vacances. Généralement il se serait contenté d'un savon normal, mais ce gel était sensé avoir un effet apaisant autant sur le corps que sur l'esprit. En effet, dès les premières gouttes, il se senti entraîné dans une valse de langueur. Avec la plus grande lenteur du monde, il fit mousser le liquide doux et visqueux sur ses bras. Puis, se deux mains partir couvrir son torse. Sa main gauche ralenti au niveau de ses tétons, et il frissonna lorsque sa main droite effleura son bas ventre. Doucement, se mains glissèrent encore plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'il dut retenir un halètement. Avec un peu plus de vigueur, il frotta ses cuisses fuselées et musclées par le sport sur balai. Enfin, ses mains remontèrent vers ses fesses fermes. Avec prudence, il les massa avec gel douche qui moussa, puis avec un peu d'hésitation, sa main gauche passa entre les deux paumes arrondies et pleines.

Après un dernier détour sur son visage et ses cheveux, il souleva le mitigeur de douche et rinça son corps.

Lorsqu'il sorti de la douche, il essuya son corps ruisselant et enfila un jean et un T-Shirt trop grands pour lui. Devant le miroir, il passa sa main sur son visage et grimaça de l'absence injurieuse de barbe naissante. Tout ses amis, même Neville, avait commencé à avoir un duvet au menton……… lui restait imberbe comme au jour de sa naissance. Bien des fois, ces amis l'avaient taquiné en lui faisant remarqué qu'il avait la peau aussi douce que celle de Valaïkaa, l'une des Pin-up stars des magazines style « Baguettes and co » ou « Play Wizard » qui avaient élu domicile sous les lits de certains. Parfois, il regrettait que ses hormones soient encore aux repos, mais en voyant le visage couvert de papier toilette de son oncle, il se disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas avoir un seul poil que d'avoir le visage mutilé par un rasoir ou un sort de rasage mal maîtrisé (et Dieu seul savait que bon nombre de ses congénères avaient une piètre aptitude au sort de rasage). Enfin, peut être était-ce encore lié a discussion agitée entre sa mère et Tom Riddle.

/ Merlin, faites que je ne sois pas une fille/

Cette pensée loufoque, certes, mais sûrement possible dans le monde magique, le secoua d'un rire nerveux, le premier rire depuis la mort de Sirius.

S'il devenait une fille, comment pourrait il donc bien s'appeler : Harrietta ? Harriette ? Haroldina ? Non, vraiment, il ne voulait pas être une fille. Il se voyait mal discuter sous vêtements et garçons avec Hermione et Ginny (et encore moins avec Lavande et Pavarti). Quant à souffrir ces choses qui s'appelaient menstrues et nausées, il en était hors de question (BM : Mon cher Harry, je sens que tu vas bien rire………). Il était un garçon même s'il n'avait pas de poil au menton.

Alors qu'il passait devant la chambre de sa tante, il entendit un bruit faible, comme une plainte, un sanglot étouffé. Interloqué, il frappa à la porte. De l'autre côté, le silence se fit comme si on voulait se faire oublier.

« Tante Pétunia, tu vas bien ? Tu veux que j'entre ? »

« Laisse-moi » lui répondit la voix étranglée. « Nous n'avons rien à nous dire »

Le jeune sorcier, pas dupe pour une mornille, entra malgré les mots de sa tante. La pièce était plongée dan la pénombre, et avachie sur un côté de l'immense lit était Pétunia Dursley. Son corps frêle était secoué de sanglots et se cheveux gris cendrés étaient défaits.

D'un pas hésitant, Harry s'approcha d'elle, et s'assit sur le lit. Lentement main sûrement, il déplaça sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le dos de la femme. Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer il la caressa en murmurant des mots réconfortants à son oreille tout en la poussant à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

« Mon mariage tourne à la catastrophe, je ne ressens plus rien pour mon propre enfant, et mon passé me rattrape : ma vie parfaite s'écroule. Mais le pire de tout c'est que je m'en sens presque……… réjouie. » dit elle en se retournant vers lui.

Ses paroles, choquèrent Harry, mais ce qui le pétrifiait réellement était la couleurs des yeux de sa tante : loin d'être brun comme à l'habitude, ils étaient verts émeraude. Rougis par les larmes, mais verts comme les yeux de Lyly, verts comme ses propre yeux, verts comme l'Avada Kédavra.

Maintenant, il savait, il en était sûr : la vérité n'était ni dans les livres contant son histoire, ni dans les paroles de sorciers amis ou inconnus, ni dans les souvenirs de son professeur de Potion. Depuis tout ce temps la vérité se cachait dans les yeux de sa dernière parente direct, dans des yeux si semblables aux siens. Ce dont avaient parlé Voldemort et ça mère allait être dévoiler par sa tante, car elle, savait la seule et unique vérité……… il le voyait dans ses yeux.

To be continued………

* * *

**Alors, vous avez aimé ce chapitre, ou vous l'avez détesté ? Une review constructive fait toujours plaisir et permet de savoir s'il faut changer un truc ou deux (sans changer le fond de l'histoire bien sûr).**

**Bon, ben la prochaine fois, je développerai ce que j'ai commencé à dire dans la fin de ce chapitre. Sinon, comment avez vous trouvé la scène de la douche (juste pour savoir comment m'améliorer pour la délicate partie avenir).**

**Au fait, je tiens à préciser que Pétunia reste et restera la tantine de Harry (alors pas de confusion parce que je sens venir quelques petites remarques……… désobligeantes dirons-nous).**

**Big Kisses, Black Moon et Nasty Black Moon.**


	3. Une autre vie commence

Salut tout le monde ! Comment allez vous depuis la dernière fois ? Bonne rentrée à tous et à toutes ! Voici le chapitre brand new de Cuorum Magikaa.. Par contre j'ai une tite nouvelle a vous annoncer, mais c'est à la fin ! Bonne lecture !

_**Titre du chapitre : une autre vie commence…**_

**_Spoilers :_** Tous les tomes jusqu'au cinquième…

**_Rating :_** T (pour plus d'info voir le guide des ratings..)

**_Avertissements :_**… heu…que dire…bon ben rien pour l'instant…sauf si vous n'appréciez pas un Tom Riddle très, très, très entreprenant et entêté… qui voudrait Harry comme…concubin et génisse reproductrice…

**_Couple :_** Aucun pour l'instant…

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**_Zabou :_** Cher Zabou merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir. Et bien, dans ce chapitre, Pétunia va en effet révéler à Harry le secret de ses origines. Bon, en ce qui concerne le fait que Harry se transforme en fille, je peux t'assurer, et même te rassurer, qu'Harry ne se transformera pas en fille…. C'est pas trop mon style, déjà que j'emprunte le personnage de JKR, et que je m'apprête à faire de sa vie un enfer… faudrait pas que j'en fasse une fille ! Bon, pour le slash, je ne peux rien te dire parce que j'en sais fichtrement rien, mais alors là, rien… je ne sais même pas si je vais continuer cette histoire vue le sixième tome qui arrive…

**_Eliwan :_** Si ma fiction t'intrigue, c'est une bonne chose… je ne sais pas si je suis la première à faire une histoire de ce genre mais bon… Et bien, le don est révélé dans ce chapitre. Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour mettre la suite, et encore merci pour ta review !

**_Bunny :_** Merci beaucoup ! « originale et bien écrite », mon dieu ! Tu veux que mes chevilles enflent ! J'rigole… voici la suite !

**_Anonyme _**: Mais non, ne vous en faites pas ! Je ne ferai pas de notre Harry une fille ! Les explications un peu plus haut, dans la réponse à la review de Zabou. Merci pour la review !

**_Nepheria :_** Merci et pour la review, et pour rien qu'il est heureux que je ne sois pas comme tout le monde ! Et bien… quelqu'un qui lit les lignes et entre les lignes… mais n'en disons pas trop hein… histoire de laissez les autres dans le flou encore un petit moment…voilà la suite !

**_David :_** Tiens, David, comme mon frangin ! Tu aime cette fiction ? Merci beaucoup !La suite est…là ! Tatatatam ! Heu………. Mon rythme de parution….. en voilà une question… ben en fait, je suis fréquemment sujette à la maladie de la page blanche c'est presque chronique… mais je suppose que c'est à cause des exams que j'avais à passer cette année et l'année dernière… et ça va pas aller en s'améliorant… mais bon faut lire la note de fin…Encore merci !

**_Onarluca :_** Désolée pour ce retard… mais examens obligent…la plupart du temps lorsque j'essayait d'écrire, je récitais sur la feuille les lois de Newton, ou des formules de math ou de physique…Je comprends parfaitement que tu ais été obligée de relire l'histoire… de confidences à confidences, ça m'arrive aussi… Holala ! Tu est la troisième à me dire de ne pas faire de Harry une fille….. milles gargouilles galopantes ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : je ne compte pas transformer Harry en fille… le déguiser en fille pour un but ou un autre, OK ! Mais pas en faire une fille avec des cycles ovariens et utérins réguliers ! Je ne vais pas le faire souffrir autant dans son orgueil de mÂle alors qu'il va sûrement vivre l'enfer avec Tom… Allez ! Encore merci pour cette review !

**_Sahada :_** Ok miss (ou mister désolée si je me trompe).Je le répète : Harry ne deviendra pas une fille ! Par la barbe d'Odin ! mais vous flippez grave qu'il devienne une fille ce pauvre Harry ma parole ! Ne vous en faites pas ! Harry restera un garçon… je promet pas la « totale » mais Harry restera un garçon ! Un serpent… c'est une idée à garder très prêt de moi… même très prêt… même si ça fait un tantinet cliché merci ! Heu… un phénix… là je sais pas trop… pask'un phénix, c'est rare… et puis je trouve ça un peu tiré par les cheveux. Et puis, Dumbledore en a déjà un de phénix…laissons Fumseck sans concurrence. Plus puissant… c'est possible…animagus, y'a un truc du genre au programme je crois… cache ses sentiments…… hum, hum, hum…. bon, ouais, je ne crois pas avoir envie de faire un Harry Timide… enfin, je veux dire, pas comme le Harry de Vampire, plutôt direct… mais bien moins lascif. Allez, merci pour la review !

**_Atalinia :_** Salut ! Merci pour cette review ! WOYE ! Harry ne sera pas une fille… mais… je ne dis plus rien… et pour le slash… très chère… ne n'en sais pô plus que tôi ! Draco… mouais… si je fais un slash mais j'avais une autre idée pour lui mais bon ! Je me tais… tralalalala !

**_Litany :_** Owe… j'aime bien ton pseudo.. dis-moi, si je dois trouver un nom pour un perso, je pourrai m'en inspirer ? parce qu'il me donne une idée là… enfin c'est pas encore fixe. Voilà la suite et merci pour la review !

**_Fin des réponses aux reviews_**

* * *

_**Une autre vie commence.**_

_**Précédemment dans « Cuorum Magikaa » :**_

« Mon mariage tourne à la catastrophe, je ne ressens plus rien pour mon propre enfant, et mon passé me rattrape : ma vie parfaite s'écroule. Mais le pire de tout c'est que je m'en sens presque……… réjouie. » dit elle en se retournant vers lui.

Ses paroles, choquèrent Harry, mais ce qui le pétrifiait réellement était la couleurs des yeux de sa tante : loin d'être brun comme à l'habitude, ils étaient verts émeraude. Rougis par les larmes, mais verts comme les yeux de Lyly, verts comme ses propre yeux, verts comme l'Avada Kédavra.

Maintenant, il savait, il en était sûr : la vérité n'était ni dans les livres contant son histoire, ni dans les paroles de sorciers amis ou inconnus, ni dans les souvenirs de son professeur de Potion. Depuis tout ce temps la vérité se cachait dans les yeux de sa dernière parente direct, dans des yeux si semblables aux siens. Ce dont avaient parlé Voldemort et ça mère allait être dévoiler par sa tante, car elle, savait la seule et unique vérité……… il le voyait dans ses yeux.

* * *

En ce jour, Pétunia Dursley fit l'une des choses les plus improbables de toute sa vie en tant que moldue modèle : elle prit dans ses bras Harry Potter, le fils unique de sa sœur, son seul neveu et lui embrassa le front. Comme elle regrettait son comportement ces années passées. Comme elle s'en voulait d'avoir renié ses origines, d'avoir voulu effacer l'amour qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Lily ; et tout cela à cause d'une jalousie excessive et déplacée… une jalousie qui n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu d'être.

Son regard se posa sur le visage crispé d'incrédulité du jeune homme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et lu dans ses yeux si semblables aux siens que les forces de la Cuorum Magikaa étaient à l'œuvre. Aussi soudainement qu'elle avait étreint son neveu, elle se mit à rire sans donner signe de pouvoir s'arrêter.

Tout n'était pas perdu pour elle ! Elle pouvait encore faire amende honorable et se faire pardonner son comportement. Et puis, si ce qu'elle avait vu était vrai… Harry aurait besoin de son aide… et bientôt, bientôt, le monde verrait à nouveau la grandeur de leur quête, de leur magie particulière et de leurs idéologie… alors, à ce moment, la mission qui leur avait été confiée depuis la naissance de la Magie serait remplie et la Mère, la Source, le Créateur pourra enfin se montrer à nouveau au monde. Et partout les maîtresses et prêtresses, les maîtres et les prêtres encore cachés se révèleraient pour unir leurs chants à celui du jeune homme qui était sur le point de la croire folle… en fait elle devait vraiment passer pour une folle vu le délire dans lequel elle était partie. Elle devait se calmer, ne serait-ce que pour expliquer à Harry le secret de ses origines et les mystères de son avenir. Ensuite elle se permettrait les délires… et le vin au miel.

_/houuu…. Comme il est mignon et tout grandi ! Je regrette amèrement de ne pas avoir pris plus soin de lui quand il était petit… il était si adorable... Lily me pardonneras- tu jamais un jour /_

* * *

« Harry », commença-t-elle ses yeux brillants de larmes de joie fixant ceux du garçon, « Je crois qu'il est tant de te raconter une histoire, celle de tes origines. »

On aurait demandé à Harry Potter ce qu'il pensait de sa tante en cet instant précis, il aurait répondu : « Elle a pété un câble, une durite, elle a dévissé un boulon… ». On aurait demandé à Harry Potter ce qu'il aurait voulu faire en cet instant précis, il aurait répondu « Fuyons pour notre vie » (BM : c'est les diverse réactions de mon entourage lorsque j'éclate d'un rire bien démoniaque et hystérique). Mais la curiosité le torturait et le poussait à resté pour écouter ce que sa tante avait à dire ; de plus elle possédait dans les bras une force insoupçonnée et son rire bien qu'effrayant était cristallin, celui d'une femme épanouie. Il était langoureux, doux, agressif, charmeur, hystérique. Il enflait, se rétractait, hurlait, se cognait contre les murs, mourait, renaissait, fusait de toutes part , et trouvait son écho jusqu'au plus profond de ses yeux…

Jamais il n'avait vu sa tante aussi joyeuse, jamais il ne l'avait entendu rire avec tant d'allégresse, jamais elle n'avait ri à son adresse… et aujourd'hui, baigné par ces sons admirablement mélodieux, il se disait qu'il était dommage que ses yeux soient rougis de larmes.

Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle se comportait de cette manière si incongrue.

« Harry », commença-t-elle ses yeux brillants de larmes de joie fixant ceux du garçon, « Je crois qu'il est tant de te raconter une histoire, celle de tes origines. »

* * *

(NBM : Attention ! Longue histoire !)

« Avant toute chose Harry, tu dois savoir que tu n'es pas vraiment un sorcier comme les autres. C'est un peu complexe mais tu comprendras… »

Devant elle Harry resta complètement abasourdi… voire même choqué.

_/ Non, non, non ! Merlin pitié ! Faites qu'elle ne dise pas qu'en fait je suis une fille…/_

« NAAAAAAN ! Je veux pas être une fille ! »

'Hein!' fut la seule chose que Pétunia Dursley alors que son neveux commençait à hyper ventiler._ /Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte /_

« Tante Pétunia, s'il te plais, dis moi que je ne vais pas devenir une fille ! Dis-moi que ma mère n'a pas caché mon apparence véritable sous celle d'un garçon ressemblant trait pour traits à James Potter pour JE NE SAIS QU'ELLE RAISON ! »

_/O.o, par la Grande Mère, j'ai traumatisé ce pauvre petit…/_

« Harry » commença-t-elle doucement « En fait oui, ta mère à dissimulé ton vrai visage. »

« NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

« Mais tu n'est pas une fille ! Alors calme toi s'il te plait ! »

« Mais si je ne suis pas vraiment un sorcier normal, qu'est-ce que je suis ? »

Pétunia poussa un soupir ; dire la vérité à Harry allait vraiment être très difficile…

« Harry pour que tu comprenne l'histoire que je veux te raconter, il faut remonter très loin très loin en arrière. En fait, il faut revenir à la création de notre monde…

Notre univers a été créé pas une énergie qu'aujourd'hui certain considèrent comme étant une divinité, tu as déjà entendu les noms que les différent groupe religieux de cette planète lui donne mais celui qui tu entends le plus souvent est « Magie » en effet les sorciers et les être doués de magie au sens dérivé, considère la magie comme créatrice du monde. En fait, personne n'a tord, les seuls petites différences entre les différente version sont les variations dans l'histoire de cette énergie.

Avant la création du monde, la Mère Créatrice était seule dans ce que l'on peut appeler le vide. Elle décida alors de modeler un univers à sa guise. Elle créa les planètes, les étoiles en quelque sorte la matière et instaura des mécanismes immuables que les moldus arrivent à expliquer relativement bien par la science. Il est vrai que la mère créa d'autres univers que le notre mais ce n'est pas là que je veux en venir. La mère créa les êtres vivants les plaça dans des milieux d vie. Venons en à la planète Terre. Après que la magie y ait installé les premiers organismes vivant, elle les laissa à leur compte et les observa sans intervenir. C'est ce que l'on appelle l'évolution. Bien sûr, elle mis en certaines occasion son grain de sel, notamment lorsqu'il fallut faire cesser l'énorme conflit qui sévissait entre les êtres possédant la magie et ceux qui ne la possédait pas. Lorsque les premiers hommes conscients firent leurs apparition, la Mère insuffla en certains d'entre eux la magie. Ceux qui avait été choisi devait aider les autres sans pour autant devenir leur supérieurs. Au début, tout se passa relativement bien… mais rapidement les êtres magiques voulurent asservir ceux qui ne pouvaient ce défendre contre leur pouvoirs, et ceux qui n'étaient pas magiques finirent pas craindre, jalouser et haïr ceux qui étaient sensés les protéger contre les dangers.

Le conflit avait dégénéré à un point tel que la mère eu envie d'éradiquer toute forme de vie humaine sur Terre… ce qu'elle ne fit heureusement pas. A la place elle insuffla un peu d'elle même dans certains êtres qui étaient bons et ne croyaient en une harmonie ou en tout cas une cessation du conflit entre les magiques et les non magique. Elle voulait que ces êtres ramène la paix sur Terre. Parmi ces humains, on pouvait trouver ceux qui étaient des maîtres et des maîtresses, des prêtres et des prêtresses. La différence entre un maître et une maîtresse, est que les maîtres on un contact directe avec la mère et qu'il sont les seuls à pouvoir l'influencer et la diriger dans la direction qu'ils souhaitent. Pour le plus grand bien de ce monde, aucun des maîtres ou maîtresses n'a eu le désire de plier la Mère à sa volonté. La nouvelle forme de magie que possédaient ces humains élus fut nommée « Cuorum Magikaa » car ce type de pouvoir ne se contrôle pas par l'esprit, mais par le cœur, l'âme. La magie que vous pratiquez à Poudlard est une magie dirigée par l'esprit, c'est à dire qu'il vous suffit d'un peu de volonté pour soulever un meuble ou transplaner. Pour diriger la Cuorum Magikaa, il faut être en connexion avec nature mais surtout utiliser ses sentiments.

Pour en revenir à ces humains bénis par le Mère, ils faut savoir qu'ils décidèrent tous ensembles à travers le monde, d'établir une séparation entre les magiques et les non magique afin de mettre un terme à la guerre. Ils décidèrent aussi, pour mettre fin définitivement au conflit, qu'ils verseraient leur Cuorum Magikaa de maîtres et maîtresses en une seule famille. Il y auraient toujours des prêtres et des prêtresses… mais les maîtres n'apparaîtraient que dans une seule famille jusqu'au jour où le prêtre ou la prêtresse élue viendrait au monde et réunirait à nouveau tous les porteurs de la Cuorum Magikaa. »

La femme pris une pose et regarda son neveux avec affection…

« Je me doute bien que tu as deviné ou je veux en venir… la maître dans lequel toutes cette Magie particulière a été versée en ton ancêtre directe… après lui, seule les filles devinrent maîtresses. Ta grand-mère le fut, ta mère aussi et moi je fut prêtresse. Il se trouve que tu es le premier garçon à être gracié par la Cuorum Magikaa depuis ton ancêtre, Piedrick Le Très Humble… il se trouve aussi que tu est LE Maître tant attendu. »

Pauvre Harry… déjà avait il sur le dos la responsabilité d'en finir avec Voldemort, en plus il avait semble-t-il découvert dans un rêve que ce même Voldemort voulais en faire son concubin… mais en plus, maintenant, il devait réunir les moldus avec les sorciers.

« Mais ils me prennent vraiment pour super man ! Je commence à en avoir marre MARRE ! M A R R E ! (NBM : Mouais… il est déjà bonar… et ça ne fait que commencer… pôv tit chou…) »

« Harry je comprends que tu n'en puisses plus et je dois admettre que depuis toutes ces années, je n'ai rien fait pour te faciliter la tâche. Mais aujourd'hui je suis là pour te soutenir, pour te guider, et je te demande de me pardonner pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir par le passé. Si tu m'en veux encore… je te comprendrai. »

« Montre moi ton vrai visage tante Pétunia… et explique moi pourquoi tu nous as tant hais maman et moi ? »

La prêtresse soupira et se concentra. Quelques secondes plus tard, un souffle assez violent l'entoura et petit à petit sa silhouette changea : son corps devint moins osseux et se remplit, sa peau devint moins pâle, et son visage s'arrondit, devenant plus doux. Ses lèvres auparavant sèches devinrent un peu pulpeuses, son nez lui se raccourcit un peu, ses yeux déjà verts s'agrandirent un peu plus et ses cheveux qui étaient brun, devinrent blonds foncés avec des reflets roux.

Le jeune homme devant elle faillit tomber à la renverse. La femme qui se tenait à la place de Pétunia Dursley ressemblait à quelques différences près à sa défunte mère. L'émotion était telle, que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Je sais… je ressemble à Lily…elle aussi elle me manque… Je vais maintenant t'expliquer comment j'en suis arriver à détester Lily et à prendre une autre apparence. Lorsque nous étions enfants ta mère et moi, nous ne présentions pas encore des signes de possession de la Cuorum Magikaa. Mais plus nous grandissions, plus cette magie mûrissait en nous. Etant la plus âgée ,je fus la première à l'utiliser devant ma mère qui en pleura de joie et Lily et sautait comme une puce surexcitée… je crois que ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie ; mais une ombre noircissait le tableau : je ne possédais pas de magie de l'esprit et comme ta grand-mère et toute celle avant moi, je n'allai pas à Poudelard. Je savais que je n'étais pas maîtresse, et que Lily le serait, mais cela ne m'a pas dérangé. Un an plus tard Lily aussi montra qu'elle avait en elle la Cuorum Magikaa et qu'elle était Maîtresse. Ce jour là nous avons passé notre temps à faire fleurir la jardin à qui- meut- mieux et avons transformé nos chambres le salon et la cuisine en jungle tropicale au plus grand effarement ton grand-père, qui déjà était moldu, mais ne s'attendait pas à voir un léopard dans son fauteuil favoris ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en essayant d'imaginer la tête de son grand-père face à un léopard.

« C'est aussi ce jour là que notre père nous hurla le plus dessus… tout se passa pour le mieux pendant une année, mais un jour, Lily reçut une lettre de Poudelard qui l'invitait à y rejoindre d'autres enfants sorciers. Ma mère n'en crut pas ses yeux et éclata de joie : Lily, sa petite dernière, avait aussi la magie de l'esprit ! Et elle irait à Poudelard comme beaucoup avant elle avait rêvé de le faire. A ce moment, je sentie une graine de jalousie s'insérer en moi. Elle était minuscule, mais elle était là ; et plus les années passaient plus le ressentiment que j'éprouvait envers ta mère, mais surtout envers la magie, augmentait. Je crois que de son vivant, Lily n'a jamais su pourquoi je ne pouvais supporter sa présence et pourquoi j'avais coupé les liens avec elle.

Lorsqu'elle fini sa dernière année à Poudelard et qu'elle vint nous annoncer ses fiançailles avec ton père, elle ne trouva que notre mère à la maison. J'étais partie en ne laissant qu'une adresse et l'ordre de ne plus se mêler de ma vie. Je crois que ce jour- là c'est ta grand-mère qui a souffert le plus. Ton grand père était mort depuis deux ans, dans un des raids anti-moldus de Voldemort et lorsque moi je suis partie, c'était comme si sa fille aînée était morte elle aussi. Lorsque ta mère lui a annoncé son futur engagement avec James Potter, elle compris qu'elle allait se retrouver seule.

Lily est venue à l'adresse que j'avais laissée juste par respect pour ma mère. La femme qu'elle trouva n'avait plus rien à voir avec la sœur qu'elle avait connue : j'avais pris cette apparence que tu connais pour paraître la plus normale des femmes, pour me faire passer pour la plus commune des moldues : je ne voulais plus voir le visage de ma sœur à chaque fois que je passais devant un miroir. J'avais aussi cherché l'homme le plus terre-à-terre qu'il soit pour rompre avec mon passé et me suis mise en ménage avec lui.

Je me souviens d'avoir lancé les pire injures à ta mère, lui demandant d'oublier jusqu'à mon existence. Je lui ai même dis que je n'avais plus ni mère ni sœur. Que je reniais la Cuorum Magikaa, et que je haïssait tout ce qui touchait à la magie. Je lui ai claqué la porte au nez, mais ai eu le temps de voir les larmes couler sur ses joues. Quelques mois plus tard, je reçu une invitation au mariage de ta mère… je n'y suis pas allée, mais sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai conservé ce carton. Un ans après elle m'envoya une lettre annonçant le décès de notre mère. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas supporté que je ne sois pas venue, parce que cachée derrière un des arbres je l'ai vu effondrée dans les bras de ton père criant que je l'avais abandonnée.

Quelques temps plus tard, elle a encore essayé de renouer le contact avec moi en m'envoyant le faire part de ta naissance et une photo de toi… elle disait qu'elle voulait juste que je saches qu'elle avait un fils et que c'était lui qui était l'élu, qu'elle voulait que je m'occupe de lui au cas où elle mourait avant de faire ton éducation. Moi aussi, j'avais eu un fils, un peu juste avant elle… mais la différence était qu'il n'avait rien de moi. Je savais que s'il portait mon patrimoine génétique il y avait une forte probabilité que lui aussi puisse porter la Cuorum Magikaa, et même la magie de l'esprit. Je ne voulais absolument pas que cela se produise… alors j'ai utilisé une dernière fois ma magie. J'ai fais croire à Vernon que nous avions conçu un enfant en manipulant sa mémoire et ai inséré en moi un enfant qui avait tout de lui, quasiment un clone. Tout était parfait, et j'avais même pu avouer à Vernon que ma sœur était une sorcière omettant de lui dire que moi aussi en était une en quelque sorte. Mais le jour où tu as atterri sur le pas de notre porte, quelque chose c'est brisé. J'ai accepté de te garder, mais ai encouragé Vernon, puis plus tard Dudley à te détester comme moi je voulais le faire… j'essayait de me convaincre moi même que tu pourrais être parfaitement normal… après tout, j'avais bien pu en arriver à croire que j'étais réellement une moldue.

Et puis, plus les années ont passées, plus Vernon à commencé à se détacher de moi… je crois bien qu'il se doute que je l'ai manipuler, que je suis moi aussi une autre bizarrerie. Et tout le pseudo amour que j'ai pu donner à Dudley ne peut rien face à l'influence de son père. Ca ne m'étonnerais pas qu'ils me mettent à la rue un de ces quatre ! »

Et elle éclata de rire.

« Et puis je m'en fous ! Je redeviens Pétunia Evans et décide de rattraper le temps perdu ! Et je commence par toi mon chouchou ! »

_/houlàlà elle recommence sa tite crise on dirait… mais elle est tellement plus agréable comme ça ! Je vais peut être avoir une famille après tout /_

« Harry ! Il est tant que nous repartions sur de bonne bases ! Et dès aujourd'hui, nous déménageons pour le domaine de nos ancêtres ! »

Harry qui n'avait pas encore tout intégré se secoua et demanda à sa nouvelle tante ce qu'elle comptait bien faire de Dudley et de Vernon.

« Mon poussin, je demande le divorce ! Je suis une Evans, fille de Rosalia Steberson ! Je lui laisse tout, même mes magasines mais je pars de cette vie ennuyante ! Allez ! Va faire tes valises, je vais faire les miennes ! Nous partons pour l'Ecosse où va commencer ton apprentissage… et quand le salaup qui a tué tes parents montrera le bout de son nez, nous lui montrerons ce dont la Cuorum Magikaa et la Mère sont capables ! »

Il est vrai que Harry trouvait encore sa tante un peu survoltée (le mot est faible) par rapport à ce qu'elle était avant, et qu'il avait un peu tiqué sur le « Mon poussin » , mais l'énergie qu'elle transportait lui donna un coup de fouet ! C'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait, et même s'il n'avait pas toutes les réponses à ses questions, il était sûr qu'il les auraient dans un futur très proche.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce troisième chapitre qui devrait être le dernier pendant une longue période. En effet, si vous lisez **_Vampire, ou l'Envie de sang, ou encore_**, **_Retour En Enfance_**, vous devez être déjà au courant, sinon, je dois vous annoncer que rentre bientôt en Première année de médecine. Vu le programme et la quantité de travail à fournir, je ne crois pas que je pourrai mettre de nouveaux chapitres avant la fin des partiels de Juin. Je vous pries de ne pas m'en vouloir car je me suis vraiment engagée, et que je veux faire passer mon avenir avant Harry Potter (je suis pas Mme JKR…lol !). Peut être que je vais écrire quelques one-shot rapides, et encore… si l'anatomie ne fini pas de m'achever avant… lol !

Par contre je vous promets, si j'ai réussi au concours et que je ne suis pas effondrée, les suite de toutes mes fictions à chapitres. Cette fois-ci c'est parole de scout (J'ai jamais été scout mais bon on va faire avec…).

Bon , je souhaite encore une fois une bonne rentrée à tous mes lecteurs ! Bisous et à un autre soleil !

Black Moon (Et Nasty Black Moon) qui s'embarque en Médecine !


End file.
